My Prince
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's son wanders off into a tower and meets a boy who acts very nervous around him. Why does he act so nervous, the Prince wonders? Malexmale, but no adult situations. May be continued.


**Wow, so I've been trying to develop a story for this section- and finally I'm done writing it! **

**Warnings: Only that there are slight mentions of one-sided malexmale. Rating may change, because I am considering adding to this story. (Read bottom note for more info.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled. This wonderful movie belongs to the wonderful Disney. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

_Raphael ran a hand through his blonde hair, puffing his slim chest out and trying to speak in a gruff voice- which ended up sounding quite hilarious, I might add. The short fifteen year old let a dull look take over his face in defeat as he slouched over and sighed- getting the strange feeling that his full length mirror was laughing at him. "This is useless." He said to himself. Pascal snickered as he sat on Raphael's shoulder. Said boy glared as the Chameleon smiled innocently._

_"What's useless?" Eugene stood at his son's door._

_He walked in as his son sat down quickly on his bed and said with nervous laughter, "Aheh, nothing dad!" Eugene gave Raphael an odd look and then smirked, mussing up the boy's blonde hair._

_Eugene caught sight of the mirror before them, and smiled before throwing an arm around his son's shoulders. "My son- fifteen years old!" He said with a laugh, having a hard time believing the years had passed so quickly. "You're practically a man." The King stated quietly. Raphael flopped down onto his back and murmured something. "What was that, son?" He asked._

_"... I look like a girl." He said in disgust._

_Eugene thought, Raphael did take on his mother's formally blonde hair and green eyes, slender figure and long eyelashes. He chuckled and pulled his son up, practically able to lift him with one arm. "Nah, you look fine." He reassured the boy._

_A silent knock on the door made the two look behind them, where the Queen smiled and said, "My two men- I believe it's time for the ceremony." She said half sarcastically. She walked over to Raphael and brought him into a suffocating bear hug that only a loving mother could pull off. "My little boy is so grown up!" Rapunzel said._

_Eugene gave his wife a nervous look. "Dear... I think you're hurting him."_

* * *

><p><em>Raphael stared up into the dark night sky, holding his lantern closely to himself. He smiled to himself and let his lantern go, the first one to light up the night sky as hundreds, maybe even thousands, followed after.<em>

_But shortly before Raphael let his own lantern go, down below him a boy gazed up at the Prince in wonder as the light surrounded said Prince's face and let his golden locks of hair seem even more magnificent. As he saw the boy let go of his own lantern, he followed soon after. The two floated up into the sky, and as if they were meant to be, the two twirled around each other. Their dance continued until they were but like fireflies in a dark vastness that seemed somewhat endless._

* * *

><p>"MAX! SLOW DOWN! GAH!" Sixteen year old Raphael shouted as the offspring of his father's horse charged daringly through unknown regions of the nearby forest. "I'LL GIVE YOU MORE APPLES! JUST PLEASE STOP!" And with almost unearthly power, the horse halted immediately. Which of course sent the poor Prince into a nearby bundle of bushes. Max looked away and winced, letting out a whinny that sounded somewhat like, "Oooo..."<p>

Raphael stood and blew a piece of hair out of his face, readjusting his tunic and planning on giving that horse a piece of his mind. Well, that was before he saw a tower before him, and taking on most of his mother's attributes, of course he grew curious and approached it.

The stone that made up the tall tower seemed to be very worn down- as if it had been there for a long time. Flowers and vines surrounded it's walls as he examined it's perimeter further. After a few moments he came upon a bald spot in the vines, and he threaded his eyebrows together at what he saw. Inside, stairs spiraled upward. Raphael set a foot on one squeaky step, determining if it was stable enough to walk on. He climbed one step after another, eventually losing sight of everything because of the impending darkness. He felt around himself, realizing a solid object just above him that let in a small ray of light.

Pushing upward, he moved the object away. Once Raphael could see, he noticed that what he'd been moving was floor tile. "Weird..." He said to himself. The blonde stepped onto the floor and examined his surroundings- it looked like a bedroom, and pictures had been painted all over the wall- they were beautiful.

"Hiya."

Raphael shouted in surprise and fell to the ground, pulling a frying pan out of nowhere and smacking the person repeatedly down to the floor. After a few more blows, the blonde realized he was attacking a man- about his age. Crap. "Er- Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry- I- uh-" He stammered, kneeling down to the man's side.

The strange boy rubbed his head with a groan and a smirk. "Wow, you know how to handle a frying pan..." He chuckled.

"I am SO sorry-"

"No, it's... it's... totally... fine..." The man with light brunette hair trailed off, his brown eyes widening.

Raphael furrowing his eyebrows. "What wrong?"

The man stuttered something and pointed, unable to say anything. "You- You're... the Prince..." The boy that he had admired from afar since he was six was standing right in front of him. The boy that seemed impossible to reach was standing right in front of him. The only person he'd ever felt real love toward was standing. Right. In front. Of him. "Wow..." The man sighed dumbly in amazement.

Raphael laughed awkwardly and then noticed that the strange boy was covered in paint. "Why... why're you all covered in paint?" The blonde asked with a lopsided smile.

The brunette snapped out of his trance. "Oh- er, I was just touching some things up, is all." He explained while he gestured toward the stone walls. Paints were scattered all over the floor, and Raphael noticed that half of the wall's paints were dull and flaky, while the other's half's looked brand new. "Did you paint all of this?" He asked in wonder.

The strange boy shook his head. "I uh, found this place a few years back... it looked deserted, and I like painting... so I decided I'd fix the place back up." The blonde caught sight of a broken mirror in the corner, proof that this place had once been a part of someone's history.

Raphael suddenly smiled. "Oh, I forgot to ask you- that's your name?"

Was the guy of his dreams really asking for his name? The man swore he was dreaming. "I'm... I'm Tobias."

"Well, Tobias, do you mind if I help you out? I'm not that good though," He laughed, "It's okay if you don't want me t-"

"Of course it's okay!" Tobias said with a grin. Raphael gave him a strange smile. "Er- I mean, haha, it's all cool..." He said with a lopsided grin while rubbing the back of his neck. Tobias furrowed his eyebrows at his own obvious desperation.

Raphael burst out with laughter, leaving Tobias dumbfounded. "You're a funny guy." Raphael said, beaming at his new found friend.

"You think so?" Tobias asked. _"Wow... he actually said I was funny." _He thought proudly to himself.

And with that being said, the two painted for hours on end- Tobias helping Raphael by giving him tips- the first being how exactly to _hold _a paintbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 I don't know if I'll leave this a oneshot or not... if you don't want me to, please drop by an idea so that maybe I could develop some kind of plot to continue this? <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
